macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2012 Lineup
The 86th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 22, 2012) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Hello Kitty (2nd Version) * Papa Smurf * The Elf on the Shelf New Novelty Balloons: * Pumpkins (3rd Version) * Soccer Ball (2nd Version) * Rex the Happy Dragon * Companion by KAWS New Floats: * It's All Rock and Roll by Gibson Guitar Corporation * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Daytime, Playtime and Nighttime Too by Sprout * 75th Anniversary of March Madness by NCAA * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations by Domino Sugar * Goldfish on Parade by Pepperidge Farm Balloons Character Balloons * Aeroplane Hello Kitty (Sanrio Inc.) - 1st Time * Kermit the Frog (The Walt Disney Company) (To Promote All I Need is Love) (Retired) - 9th and Last Time * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (Peanuts Worldwide) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2005, Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Po from Kung Fu Panda (DreamWorks Animation) (To Promote Kung Fu Panda Holiday on DVD) - 3rd and Last Time * Julius the Sock Monkey (Paul Frank) (To Promote Swashbuckler by Paul Frank) - 2nd Time * Spider-Man (Marvel) (To Promote The Amazing Spider-Man on DVD and Blu-Ray and Ultimate Spider-Man on Disney XD) - 4th Time * Pikachu with Pokeball (The Pokémon Company International) (Ears deflated randomly, To Promote Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) - 7th Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) (Retired/Hands and Legs deflated randomly/To Promote It's a SpongeBob Christmas) - 8th and Last Time * Papa Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation) (To Promote The Smurfs 2) - 1st Time * KAWS Companion - 1st and Only Time * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Abrams Children's Publishing) (To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel) - 3rd Time * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Disney Cruise Line) (Retired/To Promote Disney Fantasy Cruise Ship) - 4th and Last Time * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) (To Promote Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed) - 2nd Time * Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 4th Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 4th Time * The Elf on the Shelf (CCA and B Publishing) - 1st Time * Buzz Lightyear (Disney and Pixar) (To Promote Hawaiian Vacation and Small Fry (As Part of Pixar Short Film Collection Vol. 2) on DVD and Blu-ray) Balloonicles * Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Foods) - 3rd Time * Red, Green & Golden Ornament - 2nd and Last Time * Sledding Aflac Duck - 2nd Time Falloons * The Smurfs Mushroom House (Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna-Barbara) (To Promote The Smurfs 2) - 5th Time Novelty Balloons * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins (3rd Version) * Harold the Policeman * Chloe the Holiday Clown * Uncle Sam * Planet Earth * Harold the Fireman * Macy's Soccer Ball * Rex the Happy Dragon (Recreation of older Happy Dragon Balloon/Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 1992) - 1st Time * Macy's White Star * Geometrics * Wiggle Worm (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2010, Retired) * Macy's All Star Basketball * Macy's R.H. Baseball * Red Candy Cane * Ice Crystals * Big Man Santa * Virginia O'Hanley * Macy's Family Elves * Macy's Red Believe Stars Floats * Ocean Spray: Woodland Family Gathering * Tom Turkey * Frozen Fall Fun * Snoopy's Doghouse * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Gibson Brands: It's All Rock & Roll * On the Roll Again * Oneida Indian Nation: True Sprit of Thanksgiving * Uncle Sam's Top Hat * Mount Rushmore American Pride * Macy's Gift of Freedom * HESS: Bridge to the Future * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (To Promote Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - 1st time * Zhu Zhu Pets: Zhuniverse * Macy's Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * The Smurf's Mushroom House * Daily News Big Apple * Sprout: Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too... - 1st time * Macy's Marine Carole Showboat * 75th Anniversary of March Madness * Spirit of America: Pep Rally * Ronald McDonald's Big Shoe Car * Morton Salt Home Baked Goodness * Office Max Elves Raise the Roof * Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure * Domino Sugar Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensation * Build-A-Bear International Cele-Bear-Ation Clock Tower * Goldfish on Parade * Delta Airlines: Winter Wonderland in Central Park * Macy's Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Elf: The Musical * Nice Work If You Can Get It * Annie * Bring it On: The Musical * Cinderella Performances * Jimmy Fallon & The Roots * Chris Isaak * Trace Adkins * Whoopi Goldberg * Carly Rae Jepsen * Matthew Broderick * Kelli O'Hara * Flo Rida * Don McLean * Olympic Gold Medalists * John O'Hurley * Colbie Cailat * Mannheim Steamroller * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar * Christian Laettner * David Thompson * The Cast of Dora the Explorer * Karmin * The Cast of Power Rangers Megaforce * Jillian Michaels * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Cody Simpson * Miss USA * Olivia Culpo * The Cast of The Wanted * The Cast of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Taylor Kinney * The Cast of The Sunny Side Up Show * Neon Trees * Giancarlo Esposito * The Radio City Rockettes * Santa Claus Category:Lineups